Varekai
by Renegade87
Summary: Sequel to BlueGrey
1. That Damn Growl

**Title**: Varekai

**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)

**Chapters**: 26

**Rating**: M, language, and adult situations

**Pairing**: Riddick/Jack

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Riddick or Jack damnit or anything else from the Riddick universe.

**Author's Note: Sequel to "Bue-Grey" **TCOR is completely disregarded. Just a little post-PB fic. It was one of my first attempts at fanfiction, so it kinda sucks lol lots of cheese and fluff

-------------------------------

**Chapter 1: That Damn Growl**

Riddick awoke slowly, and it took him a split second to remember where he was, and just who was in his arms. Last night Jack had told him she loved him, and he had said it back. Everything was perfect, they even danced. He couldn't help but smile at that memory.

He rested his forehead against hers and watched as his little angel slept. He tenderly kissed the tip of her nose and then heard her say "Good morning," without even opening her eyes. He just smiled and replied with "Mornin' baby." This made her smile even more and she opened her eyes to look at him. God, this was perfect. How the hell did he ever get to be this lucky, there was no way he deserved this…deserved her.

She just snuggled closer to him burying herself in his arms, relishing in his scent. There was just something about him, he never used fancy colognes or aftershaves or anything, but Riddick had his own smell, and she loved it.

She couldn't believe everything that had happened last night. She would have never imagined actually being in a relationship with Riddick, sure she dreamed, but come on, let's be serious, that would _never_ happen.

But it did. They had held each other through the night, she couldn't remember the last time she slept so peacefully.

She had actually slept with Riddick before. Back when she was still having nightmares about T2 and those creatures. He used to let her come climb into his bed and sleep with him. It always made the monsters go away…_he_ always made the monsters go away.

But this was definitely different. She was _in _his arms, he was holding her because he loved her, not because he was trying to protect her. And he had held her all night, not just until she fell asleep and he was there when she woke up.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice brought her back to reality.

"Just everything that happened in the last week…how scared I was, and then last night."

That needed no further explanation, he knew exactly what she meant, he could hardly believe everything that had happened himself.

"Yeah, me too."

"You're not upset…or disappointed or anything are you? You know that we didn't _do_ anything last night?"

He couldn't believe it, she was worried about _that. _All he cared was he was holding the woman he loved, the only woman he loved since he came back to humanity.

"Hell no babe! Please don't ever think that. All I care is that you're in my arms. I know it's weird, hell, it's weird for me too. Think about it, I knew you as a kid, and you're definitely not one now." He said with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, I want you and I can't wait to make love to you and show you how much you mean to me, but I'm willing to wait and go as slow as you need."

God, he was a sweetheart. She wasn't really worried about it, she knew Riddick would wait if she wanted to, but she wanted him too and she just wasn't sure how to handle it all. They had basically been best friends for the last 6 years and then as of last night it was something more. It would definitely take some getting used to. But that was ok, it was worth it.

She snuggled up against him again and sighed. She heard him sigh too and then that sexy ass growl of his broke through. She whimpered, she could never help it, that growl always brought her to her knees.

He pulled back and gave her a look, "Damn girl what was that for?! I haven't even done anything yet!"

She laughed, "I know, it's just that fuckin' growl, it always gets me goin'!" They both laughed at that.

He smiled and pulled her close. "That's good to know."

"Shut up."


	2. The Skills of a Runaway

**Chapter 2: The Skills of a Runaway**

They sat there snuggled together for a few moments when Riddick took a tentative step and began placing light kisses on her neck and jaw line. He was pleasantly surprised when Jack let out a moan. He continued his onslaught and slowly made his way to her lips, silently thanking god when she eagerly accepted his tongue. As the kiss deepened he could feel his body respond to her, god he loved her. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers and sighed.

She just looked at him, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing. I just still can't believe this."

"Me neither," she smiled.

Then she began her own exploration, nipping and kissing at his neck and at the juncture of his shoulder. _Holy fuck! What did I ever do to deserve her?_ Again his growl broke the silence, and again her moan followed. She started trailing light kisses and nips down his chest and stopped to take his nipples into her mouth, _shit,_ he never knew that could feel so good.

"God, Jack…" it was barely more than a whisper, but all she needed, she continued down, smiling as his 'happy trail' ticked her nose, planting a kiss right above his boxers. She glanced up and saw his head back, eyes closed, and white-knuckled fists grasping the sheets, she smiled and laughed at him making him snap back to reality and shoot her a look.

She crawled back up his torso and laid her chin between his pecs, he was holding her and staring in her eyes when he heard her say something he never would have imagined.

"Riddick, just so you know…" as a devilish smile crossed her face, "I can deep-throat."


	3. Jack B Badd

**Chapter 3: Jack B. _Badd_**

_OH MY GOD!!!!!! _

"WHAT?! How the fuck…god girl…why…"

She was laughing hysterically now.

_Ok, calm down Riddick boy, TRY to process what she just said and stop stammering like a school kid._

"Ok…hold on, not that I'm pissed, I mean, hell…_wow_…but why the fuck do you know how to deep-throat?"

"Runaway remember," she said pointing to herself, "you do what you gotta do sometimes, and skills come in handy."

Next thing she knew he was sitting up with her in his lap and his hands on her arms staring her down like she had just said she alerted mercs or something.

"Who the fuck taught you?!"

"Riddick! Calm the fuck down!"

"WHO?!"

"Riddick, relax, I was a runaway, you know that. Shit happens on the street, you know that too. There were several guys, sorry I didn't write down their names, I didn't think I'd have to report to you in the future!"

He loosened his hold on her arms and hung his head, "Sorry, I just…I can't stand the thought of someone using you like that." He absent-mindedly rubbed the finger marks he had left where he grabbed her.

"Riddick, I know. I'm not mad, I understand, but you know how it is on the street. I agreed to those things, granted it was either that or be raped and killed, but still, most of the guys never hurt me, hell some of them were even nice and I even considered a couple of them friends, I mean they were as close as it came to on the street. But the skills did come in handy."

"Sorry…" He plopped back down on the bed, with Jack still straddling his waist. He rubbed his face and sighed, finally looking at her once more. She slid off to his side and curled up next to him with her head on his chest. "Riddick, I know. You don't have to explain yourself, but that's in the past now, don't you think you should be happy, I mean it is kinda a perk for you." She said with a mischievous smile.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "God, girl you are so bad."

"'Jack B. Badd.' That's me!"

He laughed again, and kissed her on the lips, "I love you baby."

"I love you too."


	4. Desire for Revenge

Chapter 4: Desire for Revenge 

As they laid there, Riddick ran thoughts through his head about all the shit his little Jack had probably been through. He'd kill every bastard that ever touched her if he knew who they were. He'd torture them until they begged to die. And her father. He'd be alive for days while Riddick exacted his revenge…to bad the fucker had already croaked. The shit he did to Jack was unforgivable. He was the reason she was a runaway, he was the reason all that other shit happened…god, Riddick just wanted to gut the motherfucker.

Jack looked up to see Riddick's gaze locked on the ceiling, jaw clenched so tight he's lucky he didn't break it and a hand on her waist tight enough to make her wince.

"Riddick?…Riddick baby, what is it?"

It took a second for her voice to break into his unconscious and snap him back to reality. Immediately releasing the death grip he had on her hip. "Nothing…sorry."

She sat up next to him, "Bullshit. I know you better than that, you're lucky you didn't break any teeth the way you were clenching your jaw, now tell me what the fuck is wrong."

"I was just thinking…about…_hell_…"

"Riddick, just tell me."

"I was imagining how I would kill every fucker that ever hurt you, and…and how I would make you father pay."

She couldn't believe it. Well, yeah she could. He had always been protective. And to tell you the truth part of her wanted him to kill every last one of them. She definitely would have liked to see him kill her father, Riddick would make sure to make him suffer the way he deserved. Too bad the bastard had already been taken care of. He had suffered a slow death, sure, but she knew Riddick would have dragged out his suffering even more. She surprised him when she said "Good." And laid back down and cuddled next to him.

This caused him to sit up, leaning against the headboard, "What do you mean _"Good?'"_

"Riddick, you know damn well I'd let you kill every one of them, and I'd stand by and watch as you took care of my father. In fact, I'd say let's go right now…too bad he's already dead."

"That's what I was thinking. So you're not mad…I mean…I know you know that side of me, but…I dunno…"

"No Riddick, I love you. And that's part of you. Hell, it's saved me more than once, why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to explain it. You just deserve so much, and being in love with a murderer isn't exactly my idea of a good life for you. I just never wanted to pull you down with me."

"Riddick, I know you still take jobs, if that's what you mean. And you can just throw that shit about not loving a murderer out the window, cause there's no place I'd rather be…no other place I feel safe."

"Now, if that's not ironic I don't know what is." He said with a laugh/grunt.

"Riddick…remember that guy that tried to rape me…"

He began to growl. _Oh_, how he remembered, and he remembered making that fucker scream too.

"…did you kill him?"

"Yes."

"Good. He deserved it." And with that she sat between his legs, leaning herself against his steel chest, as his arms wrapped around her waist.


	5. Opening That Door

**Chapter 5: Opening _That_ Door**

It was wonderful and weird at the same time. She was happy he was a killer. Not scared in the least, and she still loved him. He couldn't understand it. She was probably the only person in the known universe that wasn't afraid of him. He understood her acceptance of his desire to kill her father, but still he would have expected a little unease.

"Riddick…"

"Yeah, baby."

"What are your dreams?"

"I don't have dreams baby."

"Riddick…" she fixed him with a sorrowful stare that almost made him want to cry.

He sighed, "You mean for my life?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno, I gave up on that shit along time ago." He said leaning his head back.

"Well, you shouldn't. I dreamed of being with you since I met you, and now look at us. I just…I was just wondering…if this is what you want. You know…me and you, here, together, or do you want…more?"

"More?"

"You're gonna make me fuckin' spell it out, aren't you? Yes, more…like family, home, freedom, I dunno, I'm not in your head!"

He smiled, "No baby, you're in my heart…. I dunno…freedom obviously, wish I didn't have to keep looking over my shoulder, wish I didn't have to run all the fucking time."

"I know that, I just…I don't know how to explain it…"

"Yeah Jack, at one time. At one time, I wanted the whole nine yards…kids, wife, white picket fence, you know."

"Not now?"

"_You_ want that…don't you?"

"Part of me. Yeah. But there's a much bigger part of me that would follow you till the ends of the universe. I'll never leave you Richard, even if it means it's just you and me."

What he ever did to deserve such unshakable love he would never know. He was amazed and awed at her devotion. But then again he's do the same for her…in a heartbeat.

"Once upon a time, when I was younger, I wanted it all, but then shit happened, I lost everyone I ever cared about, went to Slam, and locked all that shit behind a door that I thought I'd never open again."

"Fry, unlocked that door didn't she?"

"Yeah baby, she did. But you opened it."

"So what about now?"

He couldn't believe he was even thinking about this again…he hadn't thought about since…Sara.

"I dunno baby…it's been a long time since I thought about that…there's a lot of scars."

"You know I'll help you if you let me…I mean if that's what you want…I don't want to push you."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too." 


	6. Sara

Chapter 6: Sara 

She leaned back against his chest again. All she wanted to do is make him feel better, but she didn't know how.

"When I was 17 I had a girlfriend named Sara…"

She looked up at him, he was staring across the room, and she knew this was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done…delve into his past, dredge up old memories, open old wounds…and let someone in.

"She was 16. I guess it was love, I mean we were only teenagers, but I guess it was as close as it comes. It's definitely not what me and you have though. We lost our virginity to each other. Her father wasn't thrilled with me, being a foster kid and all, he wanted the best for his daughter. But he knew how much we cared for each other, so he let us be together. I wanted to be with her forever, marriage, kids, everything. So when I turned 18 I joined the military. I was gonna make something of myself for her.

"The military put me in some Special Forces bullshit. They tried to turn me into an assassin, a killer. I fought like a bitch to get out. I finally made it back to her and tried to explain. But I guess the military wanted me more than I thought, they showed up in the middle of the night, and took her hostage. I fought like hell. Killed every one of those fuckers there. I didn't even realize I had until it was all over. Ironic, I guess, me turning into exactly what I was fighting them not to be. But by the time I snapped back into reality one of the fuckers had got off a lucky shot…it hit her in the stomach. Not enough to outright kill her…but enough to make her suffer and die slow. I rushed to her side and held her, crying like a baby. She looked at me like I was a monster but she still said thank you and that she loved me. All I could do was hold her and tell her over and over again that I loved her and that I couldn't go on if she died.

"I didn't know what I was gonna do. She died in my arms that night. That was when everything started…or ended, depending on how you look at it. I went to her father carrying her lifeless body and tried to explain. Amazingly he didn't blame me, come to find out he was retired military and knew the shit they were capable of. He hid me for a while I tried to get my head on straight. A couple weeks later he told me that he had had an autopsy done, and they found that she was two months pregnant when she was killed. I about died right there. She was pregnant with _my_ child…and they were both killed because of me. Her dad tried to help me and offered to let me stay there but it was just too much and I left.

"After that is when everything went downhill. I lived on the streets and fought to stay alive. I guess the military finally tracked me down cause they're the ones who threw me in Slam. Which whipped me even more. I was still a kid by most standards. I fought like hell but they still broke me. I stopped crying, stopped showing any emotion. If you did you got destroyed even more. That's when I became cold. Those fuckers used me too. It took it a couple times before the rage built up enough for me to fight back. Let's just say those fuckers never forced themselves on anyone after that…cause they didn't have anything left to use."

Jack was crying silent sobs as he finished his story. She knew he had a past, and that it had to be one hell of a bitch to shape him the way it had, but to see the emotion flowing through his shined eyes as he pulled up those old memories, broke her down. He realized she was crying and that nearly broke _him_ down, he didn't mean to upset her.

"Sshh, baby, it's ok, it's my past, I'm ok, I have you now."

"I know, but you don't deserve that…I wish…I wish I was there so…_I_ could have killed them all." She said between sobs. "I never knew you had been…I mean in Slam…I…"

"Raped…yeah baby, I was."

That made her cry more. "God Riddick, I would do anything to take your pain away. I die in a heartbeat if I knew it would help…you don't deserve that."

He couldn't believe it. He was a killer, a murderer, and here was this perfect little angel lying in his arms telling him she'd die for him. How did he deserve this?

"Sshh, it's ok. _I'm_ ok, as long as you're with me I can get through anything."

She wanted more than anything to go back in time and torture those bitches herself. Nobody hurt _her_ Riddick and got away with it. She understood a lot more about him now. Why he never let anyone in, his hatred for government and military, the reason he never hurt women, the reason he killed anyone who hurt or raped women…_or men_ she thought. And the reason he had such a soft spot for kids. He deserved the life he dreamed of all those years ago…but would he let her give it to him?

"Riddick…you know I'm here if you need me…god _that_ sounded cliché…I just…I love you…and I'm going to be here with you until the day I die…I'd do anything for you."

"I know baby." He sighed and after about a minute he continued. "So you want all that shit don't you…a family and stuff?"

"No, all I want is for you to be happy."

"Baby, I am happy I got you, but seriously, come on, tell me, I didn't just spill my guts to have _you_ close up." He said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean when my father was using me, I closed up, but after I got free, I realized I might be able to have a life. And then T2 happened and…you know the rest."

"So, you want a family….with me?"

"Riddick, I'm not going to force you into anything, and I sure as hell don't want to lay some guilt trip on you. I meant what you said, I'll be here till the day I die, even if that means, running and hiding and it just being me and you."


	7. Self Loathing is Not Allowed

Chapter 7: Self Loathing is Not Allowed 

He still couldn't believe this shit. There was no way in hell he deserved someone so perfect as his Jack. _His_ Jack. She said she would never leave and he knew she meant it. He'd do anything to make her happy…and amazingly there was a part of him that wanted all that shit too. The kids, the house, some dog running around your ankles…and Jack. A home. _His_ home. But how could they…he was lucky they had survived this long without having to run. Was it possible?

"Baby…I do want that…with you…I don't know how great of a father I'd be…but…I'm willing to try."

She almost fainted…Richard B. _fucking_ Riddick, _the_ most wanted man in the known universe had not only bared his soul, spilled his guts and confessed his love for her, but now he was saying he wanted a family and wanted to be a father. God he was beautiful, inside and out.

"Baby, you'll be the best father in history."

"I dunno about that," he chuckled.

"I do."

"There's no way in hell I deserve you."

She hit him! She fucking hit him.

"_Ow_! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Don't you ever fucking say that shit again!"

"What?!"

"That you don't deserve this shit, you deserve every fucking bit of it…if not more!"

"Calm down baby, I didn't mean to piss you off…what's wrong?"

"Damnit Riddick…" now it was she who hung her head. "I just…I hate it when you put yourself down like that. Especially after everything you just told me. You're beautiful. You're the best man I've ever met. I don't know why you blame yourself for all this shit…I don't. And you know damn well everything you did had a reason, you did it to survive, to protect people. It's not like you're my father. What _he_ did was wrong. What you did doesn't even begin to compare…and it hurts. When you put yourself down like that…I hate it."

_Wow_. Part of him wanted to crush her in a hug, part of him wanted to hit himself for hurting her, and part of him still argued he didn't deserve her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…I didn't realize it affected you like that."

"I know…I didn't mean to bite your head off." She said with a smirk. "I just wish you wouldn't blame yourself…I wish you could see the man I see…not the man the government and mercs portray. I mean, it'd be like me blaming myself for what my father did…"

"Jack, that's _not_ your fault."

"Exactly. They way you feel about that is the way I feel about you blaming yourself."

He grunted. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

She just nestled back into his arms. "I love you Riddick, don't you ever fucking forget that."

"No problem babe." He smiled.

He almost got up the nerve to start exploring her body with his hands when she jumped out of bed.


	8. Jimmy

Chapter 8: Jimmy 

"Shit Riddick! What time is it?"

"What? I dunno. _Why?"_

She grabbed the alarm clock on the nightstand…8:00 am.

"Damnit…"

"What?!"

"Riddick, it's _Monday!_ You were supposed to be at work an hour ago!"

"Shit."

He climbed out of bed and was halfway to the bathroom when the com-unit buzzed. They both looked at each other and said simultaneously: "Jimmy."

Riddick strode over to the com-unit and pushed the connect button turning on the view screen…sure enough it was Jimmy…Riddick's boss. Jack walked down the hallway and leaned against the corner, listening in.

"Richards! Where the fuck are you it's 8 am!" All of a sudden Jimmy caught a glimpse of Jack in the background with nothing but a tank top and pair of panties. Riddick followed his gaze on the screen and realized he was staring at Jack…_his Jack._ He slammed a palm over the camera completely blocking out Jimmy's screen and startling Jack.

"Jack! In the bedroom, NOW!" And she ran down the hall laughing.

_Oh_ yeah…Jimmy heard that. Riddick lifted his hand off the camera once again giving Jimmy sight.

"Um…Richards…man…sorry…I didn't realize…uh…you know what, I think we only have a few loads coming in today…uh, the guys can handle that…" Jimmy said, glancing back to where Jack _had_ been. But when he heard Riddick's growl he quick returned his eyes to Riddick's. "…so why don't you…um…take the day off…god knows you deserve it."

"Thanks." And with that Riddick switched off the connection and headed back to the bedroom.


	9. Let the Torture Begin

Chapter 9: Let the Torture Begin 

Jack was practically rolling with laughter when he got there. She was lying on the bed, tears streaming out of her closed eyes, holding her sides…half laughing…half trying to stop because of the pain in her ribs.

"Glad you think that's funny." He said leaning against the doorframe.

"God...Riddick…your face…priceless…" She said between laughs. "Hope you didn't make the guy shit himself." She said finally regaining composure.

"Well, you're mine, not his. I don't want anyone else seeing or touching you ever again."

"Well aren't you possessive."

"Damn straight. But him seeing your half-naked ass did help things."

"Help things?" she said propping herself up on her elbows, and arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah…he gave me the day off."

"Well, well, well. That might just come in handy." She said as she got up and walked out the door, brushing past him, making sure to graze against his dick in the process. "You hungry? I'm gonna make breakfast." She said as she strutted down the hall.

She barely heard him growl in response as he followed her and it took all she had not to fall on the floor and start laughing again. _This was gonna be fun._


	10. Richie

**Chapter 10: Richie**

Riddick entered the kitchen shortly after her. She had her head in the fridge, slightly bent over giving him a good view of her ass. Damn, if that didn't make his boxers seem too small all of a sudden. It was all he could do to just sit there and try not to let her notice. As much as he wanted to fuck her, there were still the memories of the last few hours in his head. The devotion, the love, the trust. He just wanted to hold her…there would be plenty of time for fucking later.

She turned to see him zoned out with a rather devious smile on his face, she glanced down and saw the reason, she almost laughed again. She put down the package of bacon and carton of eggs she was holding and walked up to him…he was still in his daze…but she could end that.

"Want me to help you with that?" She said as she stroked his erection through his boxers.

He about hit the roof as he slammed back into consciousness. "Fuck!…Jack…"

"Well we _could_ fuck…or we could play." She said as she continued her torture.

He grabbed her wrist and had to catch his breath, while she laughed.

"What's wrong baby? From what I remember you should've liked that."

"Hell Jack!…I did…I just…_fuck!_…"

"Come on, we gotta get past this best friends shit sometime." She said as she walked back over to the stove, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, and starting the bacon and eggs and finally returning to the freezer to get out a box of waffles.

"God…" he was still trying to return his breathing to normal. "It's not that Jack…you know I want to…I…_fuck_…how 'bout tonight? I'm still in kinda that sentimental mood…_wow…_there's something I never saw myself saying."

She couldn't help but burst out laughing at that…Riddick…sentimental? Ha!…Of course after the conversation they just had, she understood his meaning, and she loved him all the more for it.

"Baby, I think your little buddy is thinking a little differently." She said pointing with the spatula at the bulge in his boxers.

"Shut up. You were the one bent over in front of me in those damn panties."

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault. I don't think so, and if you don't like the panties maybe I should just take them off…" she said as she grasped the sides and just barely started to slide them down.

Riddick was on her in a heartbeat. "Oh, fuck no! You'll be the death of me if you do that shit right now!"

She laughed again…"Richie honey, you're a trip!"

"Richie?"

"Yeah…you know Richard…Richie…what you don't like it?"

"No, it's just…different."

"Well it's cute, but I won't call you that if you don't want me too,"

"No, go ahead, I just don't think 'cute' suits me." He said as he sat back on the barstool letting her go back to her cooking.

"Hun, you're adorable!"

"I've been called a lot of things in my day, but that ain't one of 'em."

"Well you are…so get over it."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Shut up."


	11. Happy House Hunting

**Chapter 11: Happy House Hunting**

Within a few minutes the eggs were done, and the bacon and waffles followed. Riddick got out the butter and syrup and poured them both some milk.

"Aren't you being helpful!"

"Sure am!" He said with a grin, as she laid the plates down on the table.

They ate in silence for the first few minutes, glancing at each other and trying not to laugh. Riddick couldn't remember when the last was he had so much fun, or felt so good. All of a sudden Jack decided to fuck with him and started running her foot up his inner thigh under the table. His reaction was to jerk his knee, slamming it into the underside of the table, knocking over his glass of milk and shooting out a string of cusses that would have made a sailor blush, which in-turn made Jack almost choke and then start laughing again.

"You just love to fuck me over don't you?" he said as he went and grabbed a dishtowel and began to mop up the milk.

'Baby, the fucking over hasn't even started yet."

He just hung his head and tried not to laugh, "Do you want me to fuck you right now and get it over with or what?"

"Sorry. I was just trying to play…I like to hear you laugh."

"It's ok babe, I'm not mad, I just wanted to do some shit with you today…we can fuck tonight," he said with a grin.

"Some stuff? Like what?"

He sat back down and slid his plate aside and got a serious look on his face. "Well…if we're serious about this family stuff…this place…" he said glancing around the small house, …"I don't think is gonna work. _So_, I thought we could go house shopping…some place with a yard maybe, and not in this damn industrial section…I was thinking maybe around the Alta Colony…and while were out…we could go shopping…since you suddenly have the urge to redecorate…except it'd be in our new house of course."

She was staring at him…mouth wide open.

"Unless you're trying to catch flies, you might wanna close your mouth babe."

She snapped herself out of her daze, "God, Riddick…are you…are you _serious_?"

"Yeah. What? You seriously wouldn't consider raising a family in this little joint would you?"

"No, I just…_wow_…I love you…I just didn't think _you _were that serious about that. I mean…I dunno…you're ready to start a family now?"

"Good a time as any. We've been here for 6 years, with no signs of mercs. I mean, that's why I came here, most mercs don't have the balls…so, what, you don't want to?"

"No Riddick, I mean yes, I want to." As a smile crossed her face. "I love you...let's do it!"

That made him smile. "Ok, well I'm gonna go take a _cold_ shower before we go out, if you would be so kind as to clean this up and get dressed we can leave when I'm done."

"No, prob babe," she said as she got up and walked over to him and kissed him passionately. After she let him catch his breath she simply said, "I love you Richie…with all my heart."

"I love you too, baby."


	12. Varekai

**Chapter 12: Varekai**

The Alta Colony was about 20 miles from where they currently lived, but it seemed like another world away. Where the industrial section of town was hot, dry and bustling with incoming and outgoing travelers stopping by to refuel and drop off goods, the Colony was filled with rolling green hills, trees, and large homesteads that some would consider farms. The houses were big and beautiful, like something from fantasies.

Jack couldn't help but think of pictures she used to rip out of old magazines of the southern plantations on Earth Alpha. Tennessee, Georgia, Mississippi. She had always wanted to go there, even though she knew they wouldn't look anything now like the clippings did, but that was exactly what Alta looked like. Magical.

They located a local realtor and began looking. The realtor seemed iffy about Riddick at first, but when he was informed that money didn't matter, and that they were looking for something big, he began to be the nicest man in the world…looking forward to a big commission.

After about 3 houses and an hour later, they finally came to _the one_. Jack about screamed with excitement. It was gorgeous. Two stories high, a big curvy driveway setting it back away from the road, huge oaks and magnolias flanking both the driveway and the house and shading the immediate area of the home, and 6 massive pillars framing a front porch. Like a dream.

Riddick couldn't help but smile as he saw Jack's face and immediately knew that they'd end up buying this one. The realtor showed them inside and this time Jack did let out a squeal of enthusiasm, making Riddick laugh.

The interior was even more stunning than the outside. A large entry room with 2 huge curved staircases on either side leading up to the balcony on the second floor. To the right you could see a beautiful dining room and a spacious kitchen. And the left what looked like library and sitting room with a big fireplace. Up the stairs were 5 bedrooms, and 3 baths. The bedrooms were all bigger than the living room at their old house and the master suite was amazing. As Riddick watched her disappear up the stairs, he calmly told the realtor to start the paperwork, he was going to have a look around, and when he came back he'd finalize the sale.

He then followed her up the stairs and found her staring at the master suite's bath, with a palm covering her mouth. "Oh my god Riddick, look at that tub!" He laughed. _Damn Jack, and her bubble baths…she was so cute._

"Yeah, looks good, at least twice the size of the one you have now."

She spun around and caught him in a fierce embrace almost knocking him of balance. "I love it Riddick…and I love you."

"I know, I know, the realtor is downstairs doing the paperwork now."

She looked up at him with a grin from ear to ear but before she could say anything, he pointed to the window.

"Have you looked outside yet?"

"No, why?" She said running to the large, French doors leading to a private balcony.

He followed her outside and laughed again as he saw her face, there was a barn…a fucking barn…this place _was_ a farm…or used to be.

"Riddick…how big _is_ this place?"

"The house? Five bedrooms, 3 baths, you saw the library downstairs. Outside…the barn, a large garage on the side, a pool below us and about 10 acres."

She was awestruck, and immediately her mind went into overdrive. Five bedrooms…one for them…one for a gym, they _had_ to have a gym…and that still left 3 for…kids. And a barn, what the hell was she gonna do with a barn? You had to practically be a millionaire to own horses now days, they were getting really rare. But she figured she could find something to fill it later. Riddick had said the guy was doing paperwork…it was 10 am now…which meant a moving company could have they're stuff here by noon at the latest. Time to go shopping! If Riddick was gonna let her decorate, she was gonna take advantage!

"You know…" he said, "a place this big, should really have a name."

She turned to look at him. A name…yeah, a place like this should have a name. Like the old farms and ranches on Earth Alpha. This was her and Riddick's_…home_. Of, course her home was with him, wherever that was. Wherever.

"Varekai."


	13. The Gypsies Settle Down

**Chapter 13: The Gypsies Settle Down**

"What?"

"Varekai. You know your Earth Alpha history right?"

"Yeah…._why_?"

"In the Romany language of the gypsies, varekai means 'wherever.' And my home is wherever you are…plus it sounds cool." She shrugged.

"Varekai huh?…S'ok with me."

She attacked him in another fierce hug making him laugh again.

"Alright, you philosopher, if you want to get any shopping done today I gotta get back down there and pay the man."

She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him down the stairs. He was now the one that was grinning from ear to ear, _hope she's this enthusiastic about everything,_ he thought mischievously.

Thanks to modern advancements, buying a home no longer takes forever. Just a simple handheld computer unit, a credit chip, transfer of funds, and wah-lah, the place is yours.

Of course, it helped that the place they chose was already vacant. Not like that made much of a difference in buying the joint, just the fact they didn't have to wait while the previous residents moved out.

Jack almost fainted when she realized how much this place was costing them, but Riddick didn't bat an eye as he signed his alias on the computerized contract…Brandon R. Richards. He had always thought that the name was too risky. Just switching around his given names, but Jack had picked it, so he kept it over the years.

The realtor thanked him graciously…_oh yeah, he was getting a GOOD commission of this one…_and gave them the com-signal for the moving company. After he left Riddick walked into the library, called the company to set up the delivery of their belongings and went back to Jack, still standing in the large entry hall.

"Babe, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just…overwhelming. If someone had told me that 6 years after that crash I'd be in a relationship with Richard B. Riddick, buying a fucking mansion, and starting a family…I would have hit them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Look, the moving company is on it's way, so how 'bout we go shopping now."

"Hell yea!"


	14. Nursery Rhymes

Chapter 14: Nursery Rhymes 

They walked around the shopping district of Alta and must have visited every store. Riddick was already carrying half-dozen bags filled with knick-knacks, decorations, towels, sheets and practically anything else you could imagine to make a house a home. And there was at least a dozen deliveries slated in the next week for larger items: couches, beds, fancy lights, and the like. And one of course from the local home improvement store with gallons of paint, in all shades of blues, greys and of course black. Suddenly Jack stopped in front of one of the last shops on the street. "The Stork." Riddick silently walked up behind, realizing the reason for her stare and then just walked around her and into the store.

"Brandon we don't have to go in here…" she trailed off as he walked in the door, not even seeing if she followed. She always hated calling him Brandon, but in public it was necessary. She also hated those contacts he wore, his vision was the same, if not impaired, but it hid the shine job, so people didn't notice.

She followed him in, looking around like a kid in a candy store, smiling at all the cute baby and toddler items and walked right into his back.

"What the fu…" She followed his gaze down a side aisle; he was staring at a mother holding her child. She was talking to a sales person, as the baby played with his mother's hoop earrings. She looked back at Riddick, "Baby…"

"You wanna look around?" He asked looking at her like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"If you want to."

"Sure, we're gonna have to come here sooner or later," he grinned and began walking away.

A full half-hour later they had picked out a nursery set, and even bought it, hell they had plenty of rooms, it's not like they couldn't start planning.

The set was beautiful. It had a celestial theme. Riddick was actually the one who spotted and picked it out. Jack had always had this thing about the night sky. She would sit for hours looking at the stars, learning about planets and moons. Riddick almost would have thought after T2 she would have hated it, but she didn't. And he smiled remembering the both of them watching the meteor shower the night of their birthday.

The crib, dresser, nightstands, the whole bit, was a beautiful glossy deep black. So dark it almost had blue in it. All the handles and accessories were satin silver and the set had metallic stars painted on for accents. It even came with a mobile, complete with the Padua System, in all its glory.


	15. Just One More Thing

**Chapter 15: Just One More Thing…**

It was already 4 in the afternoon, they had had lunch at a local café and were happy to be heading back home…they're new home.

When they pulled their hover into their garage Riddick unloaded the bags and headed for the house with Jack in tow. He would call Jimmy in the morning and tell him he needed the week off. Jimmy wouldn't argue. Riddick was too good a worker to get in a fight with and risk losing, plus he was never late and never missed a day. Today was the first day he took off in 3 years. That and Jimmy was downright afraid of him.

Their old furniture and belongings were already there. Riddick had left detailed instructions as to where to place items, so there was no need to move anything around. And he was almost excited at the thought of the incoming shipments. This _would_ be a mansion by the time Jack was done with it. He was impressed by her taste and talent, maybe she should become an interior designer he thought.

By 5 pm, they had things put away and dinner in their stomachs. Riddick was washing dishes while Jack took her bath in her new tub, she was dying to try it out so Riddick let her relax as he cleaned up. He was somewhat amazed at how much better the house looked with just the little things they got today, he couldn't wait to get the rest…this place would be amazing.

Jack had just gone up to get in the tub, so he was figuring he had at least an hour and a half to find her surprise. He quick jumped on the computer and started his research. She hadn't been a horse crazy kid as most girls were, of course nowadays horses weren't very common, so girls didn't lust after them as much as they used to, but she did admire their beauty and now they had a barn and 10 acres of land. So why not?

He decided if he could find one perfect enough, he'd surprise her. After only a half-hour he was satisfied, he contacted the current owner and verified the credit transfer and set up delivery. They would have one more transfer hover coming this week. And Varekai would have one more resident.


	16. Hold Your Breath

**Chapter 16: Hold Your Breath**

He silently made his way up the stairs and into the master suite. He stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers and walked over to the bathroom's door. Jack was lying in the water, a shit-eating grin on her face, eyes closed, humming that Dave Matthews' song they had danced to. She must have had 50 candles around the room, basking it in a romantic soft glow. Riddick couldn't help but smile. He went over to the stereo unit in the bedroom and keyed up the song. Jack opened her eyes and looked out the door, "Hey."

"Hey. Whatchya thinkin 'bout?"

"Home."

He smiled, "Want some company?"

"Sure" she said, moving in the warm water making enough room for him to get in and uncovering her breasts from under the soapy water in the process. Making her nipples harden in the cool night air they were now exposed to and making Riddick instantly hard.

She saw him shift and adjust his boxers, and stifled a laugh, "Come on babe," she said, lightly patting the surface of the water.

He slowly removed his boxers and smiled when he saw Jack lick and drag her bottom lip through her teeth, and strode over to the tub and lowered himself in. She smiled and slid around, leaning against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. She tried not to laugh at the large bulge she felt pressing up against her backside.

He heard her chuckle, and let out a growl, "Hey, you're the one that wanted me in here."

"You're the one that asked if I wanted company."

He grunted at that. She then turned around straddling his lap, knees on either side of his hips and close enough to feel his cock pressing at her entrance. This elicited another deep growl from him that was cut short as she pressed her lips to his and forced his mouth open.

_Oh my god! Ok, calm down Riddick…Richie. God I love her. I still don't think I deserve her, but then again there ain't no way in hell I'm letting her go, I'll die first. I still can't believe this. We have a home…a real home…my first real home. And we're gonna start a family. I can't wait to see her face when that horse gets here tomorrow. Fuck the horse, there's more important things to think about right now!_

_Oh my god! I love him so much, god he's big! He he, geez I sound like a schoolgirl. What would I do without him? I still can't believe he wants a family. He's so fucking beautiful. He'll be the best father. I can't wait to see him holding his little son or daughter. Our little son or daughter._

Riddick was the one who broke the kiss. He started trailing light kisses down her neck and gave her a couple love bites. He then effortlessly lifted her off him and leaned her back on the other end of the tub so he was above her. He continued his assault and tenderly took one of her nipples into his mouth. She groaned in pleasure while her hands caressed his stubbly head. Arching her back, pushing the nipple farther into his mouth, and grinding her hips into his in the process. He twirled his tongue around the hardened nub and began to suck, he then gave it a light nip before moving to its twin and giving it the same attention.

She still couldn't believe this. She had dreamed of this for so long. All she wanted was to hold him forever and show him how much she loved him. She was a bit surprised that this was so easy. She had never been with a man willingly, her father had kinda fucked up that desire in her, and she was never able to take it that far with any of her boyfriends, but all she wanted was Riddick in her.

He finally surrendered her nipple, took a deep breath and submerged himself into the soapy water. She opened her eyes wondering what the hell he was doing, and then let out a scream as he took one long stroke of his tongue on her folds, making sure to suck on her clit, driving her into a frenzy, before surfacing for air. Even through the water, he could taste her, and that brought out a growl of satisfaction. He couldn't remember any woman ever tasting that good.

"Oh god Riddick…_shit!_" She said gasping for breath.

"Glad you approve, I'll do more for you baby, but I can't hold my breath that long." He said with a smirk.

She flipped the switch with her toe, draining the water from the tub. He turned when her heard the drain open and looked back at her with a raised an eyebrow.

"Then why don't we take this to the bed," she said with a playful grin.


	17. Only With You

Chapter 17: Only With You 

She was surprised when all of a sudden he was holding her to him, her legs around his waist, his cock pressed against her thigh, as he was carrying her to their bed. She knew Riddick was fast, but damn!

He slowly laid her on the bed, commanded the lights to 10, leaving just enough for her to make out his figure, but low enough for his vision to take over. The Dave Matthews song was still playing in the background and she smiled as she remembered their dance together.

They laid there pressed together kissing for what seemed like eternity. Riddick couldn't get over how good it felt to feel her tongue playing with his. Kissing was just something he had used in the past to get a girl going, this was totally different. Sure he wanted to make love to her…and he wasn't about to stop…but there was also a part of him that just wanted to keep kissing her forever.

He slowly, almost regretfully, let go of the kiss, placing a soft one on the tip of her nose before he started his slow torturous journey down. He started first, just kissing, licking, softly sucking on her neck. Placing a kiss on her throat, and growling when he heard her moan. The vibration coming through his mouth set her off. Her body involuntary shuddering and her hips bucking into him.

"Oh god Riddick…."

"What baby girl…tell me what you want." He said breathlessly in a whisper.

The response was simple…"You." He felt every muscle tense in his body at her admission.

He growled again and slid further down to return to the spot he had started with in the bathtub. Knowing that the vibration from his growl had set her off before, he continued it when he took a firm nipple into his mouth.

"Please…Riddick…oh god…please…"

She had no idea what she was begging for, which probably didn't help him any, but he seemed to be doing alright on his own.

Again he lavished attention on her nipples before slowly moving lower. He placed light kisses down her belly and traced her navel with his tongue and nuzzled the flesh lovingly. She chuckled causing him to stop and look up.

"What?"

She stared lovingly into his eyes, one hand grazing his smooth head. "Who would have ever thought Richard Riddick was a softy." She smirked.

He growled, "Only with you baby girl."

"I love you Richie."

"I love you too."


	18. Comfortable

**Chapter 18: Comfortable**

He then once again nuzzled her belly and planted a light kiss, as he slid even lower. She whimpered knowing what was coming. She wasn't afraid. This was Riddick, he was the only person she had ever trusted. But still, she wasn't sure quite what to expect. She had experience with the man's side of this, but as far as the woman's pleasure, she had no knowledge.

He laid light kisses on her inner thighs, grazing the soft skin with his warm tongue, as he spread her legs before him. He felt her tense for a second but immediately relax, and spread open for him. Her scent was intoxicating, overwhelming and incredibly beautiful. He took one deep breath, nuzzling the soft flesh before slowly beginning his torture.

She was so wet already, he couldn't help but let out a growl of contentment, as he tasted her. He slowly traced her folds and her entrance with the tip of his tongue. He knew he was driving her crazy, but it was all _he_ could handle not to just make love to her right then. But he knew that this was, willingly anyway, her first time. And all he wanted to do was to make it incredible for her.

He sucked, licked and nipped everywhere he could except her clit. Making her crazy with the need to feel him. As she writhed under his mouth, she moaned his name. He almost lost it. His body shivered, god he needed her. Nothing ever sounded as sweet as his name rolling off her tongue in that moment. Only then did he affectionately start to suckle at her clit, making her all but scream his name. She had a hand on the back of his head, lightly pressing, absent-mindedly pushing him further. He happily complied.

He took one finger and began softly stroking her as his tongue continued his torture on her clit. He'd alternately suck and then flick his tongue over the sensitive nub. He then slowly slipped his finger in, loving the feeling of her body responding.

She was practically dizzy with desire and feeling. When he slipped his finger in, she again let out a moan that was meant to be his name, but somehow got lost in space.

He slipped a second finger in, and began to feel her body just barely start to shudder. He knew she was close, and all he wanted to see was her beautiful face when she came. As he slid his fingers in and out he heard her cries intensify and her body start to writhe more. When he felt her close to the edge he growled, letting the vibration flow from his chest into her clit that was still lovingly in his mouth. She lost it. As the orgasm hit her, he continued his soft sucking, and stroking, wanting her to ride the wave as long as possible.

He was certain. There was not one singular thing in the whole universe that was more beautiful than Jack in that moment. When her orgasm subsided, he slowly slid his fingers from her, licking them clean and then slid back up to place a light kiss on her slightly parted lips as she gasped for breath.

"God Riddick…how the fuck…_shit…_"

"What? Was that your first baby?"

"Yeah. I mean I've done stuff before…but nothing like that!"

"Glad I could be of service!" He said smugly.

"Shut up. I love you…you're amazing." She said as she stroked his cheek.

He rubbed his cheek into her palm, turning slightly to place a kiss there. "I love you too baby girl. You ready for more?"

"Hell yea!"

He smiled. And then quickly stopped when she let out a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just kinda funny, one second we're giving romance novel writers a run for their money and the next second we're joking around like a couple horny teenagers."

He grunted. "Well that's because when I'm with you it's…"

"Oddly, comfortable…and easy?"

"Yeah."

"I know."

He lowered his head until their noses and foreheads were pressed together, staring into each other's eyes. No words were needed. They both knew how intense the feeling and love was between them.

"Riddick…make love to me."

"Baby…our love's already made."

And with that he kissed her passionately, the feeling of her tongue mingling with his making him painfully aware of how much he wanted her…needed her.

She could taste herself on his lips and it made her even more aroused. She wanted him in her, and she wanted him forever. She wanted him now.


	19. With All My Heart, And Soul

**Chapter 19: With All My Heart…and Soul**

He could feel her body trembling beneath him, pure adrenaline coursing through her veins. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, he planted another light kiss on her lips and never broke their gaze as he reached down holding himself and smoothly slid in her in one smooth stroke.

"_Oh god_…Riddick…I love you…" She said as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. This was magnificent. He fit her so wonderfully, so completely. He was the only man she ever trusted, ever wanted. And now they were together.

He was scared at first that because of her past, she might unconsciously close herself to him, but he sighed in relief as she warmly accepted him. He had slid into her silky depths easily. He stayed still for a moment, loving the feel of being in her. Part of him wishing that he never had to move, never had to pull out. And when she tilted her head back in pure ecstasy, he placed a sucking kiss on the side.

She opened her eyes to see him coming up from the kiss to her neck. And she stared into his quicksilver eyes and at that moment the whole universe could implode and she wouldn't give a damn. She was right were she always wanted to be, the place she always needed to be.

"Riddick I love you so much…you're the only man I've ever wanted."

"I know baby, I love you too. More than anything."

He placed another kiss on her lips and withdrew himself from her world before pushing himself in again. She half sighed, half whimpered in pleasure. He set up an easy pace, slow enough to almost qualify as torture, but one that neither of them were complaining of. He loved the way her body felt as he slid in and out of her and he loved the way she was reacting.

"God Jack, you're so amazing, I love you so much."

He was taking her to the edge of sanity. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. She needed him…more.

"Please Riddick…harder."

She had said it through a sigh, and wondered if he had even heard her. As she tried to catch her breath to repeat her request, she felt him still inside her.

He had his elbows resting on either side of her head, propping himself up enough to gaze at her wonderful rapture-stricken face as he stared at her, scarcely believing what she had just said.

"Baby…are you sure?"

What? What did he mean 'are you sure?' And then it hit her. He was on top, he was, in a way, holding her down, pinning her. He was worried that a harder more forceful approach would catapult her memory back to her past. To the men that had taken what she was willing giving to him now. Back to her father.

"Yes, Riddick. I'm safe with you. I know that. Please…I want you."

He was amazed. He knew that if he had somehow lived through everything she had in her life, in those years of so called childhood, there was no way he could ever get past it. Sure, his life hadn't been peaches and cream, but part of him was so inspired by the incredible strength she had. She had lived through hell for the first 15 years of her life. And somehow she got past it and was willing to open her heart and soul to him.

"Baby girl, I love you."

"I love you too Richie."

He then slowly slid himself out of her warm embrace and slammed home. He again stilled himself when she cried out…if he had in anyway hurt her, he'd kill himself.

"Baby?" _Shit, please tell me I didn't hurt her! _"Are you ok?"

"Yes Riddick." She said with a smile, opening her eyes. "I'm perfect."

He smiled and again lowered himself into a kiss. Pressing her soft breasts into his iron chest. He then pulled back and rammed into her once more. It was almost more than he could stand. He had had fantasies about this, loving her so completely. Slamming into her again and again he growled in pure pleasure as he watched her lithe body arching beneath him, breasts bobbing in time with his thrusts, and her moans escaping her lips.

"_Oh yes_…please…more…"

He continued speeding and strengthening his thrusts with every stroke. Jack meeting each with a thrust of her own. He could feel his muscles aching with the control he was using. He reached down and gripped her thigh lifting her ever so slightly, allowing for even deeper access.

He could feel her nails biting into the flesh of his back, and her legs wrapped around his waist, urging for more. He leaned down and took the soft flesh of her neck into his teeth, running his tongue over the sweaty, salty skin. He growled through his teeth as he felt his body tense.

She felt him start to tremble and she knew he was on the edge of losing it. She reached down cupping his firm ass in her small hands, wanting to push him deeper. She started clamping her muscles around him, hoping to push him over the edge of sanity. As much as she loved this, she wanted to feel him cum deep inside her, wanted to see his face as he hit that place of no return.

He felt her around him, the walls of her constricting, sheathing him even tighter.

"Shit…baby…_god_…"

"Cum Riddick….cum for me…"

That did it. He felt himself lose the grip on reality that he had had such a desperate grasp on. He had wanted to feel _her _cum, but when she whispered that into his ear, he lost it. He lost all rhythm in his thrusts, jerking and tensing every muscle in his body as he felt himself burst inside her.

"God…shit…baby…_JACCKKK_!"

Seeing his face twist in what looked almost like agony, and feeling him shudder inside her sent Jack over that mindless edge once again.

"Riddick…_oh god_…I love…you…god…_RIDDICK_!"

He felt her body respond to his, and if in any way that could have made him cum longer or harder, he would have. But as it was, he felt like he was spinning through space and losing any control of his life that he had. He belonged to her, _she_ controlled him. She held this 200+ pound killer in the palm of her hand.

"God…Jack…'

He collapsed on top of her, all muscle control leaving his body in one white hot flash of an instant. Both gasping for breath. Jack tenderly stroked his head as he laid it on top of her soft breasts. He nuzzled in between the soft twin peaks planting a kiss and then taking another deep breath.

She stroked his back and neck, as she was regaining her breath and composure.

"I love you Riddick…with all my heart."

"I love you too Jack…" he said gazing up into her beautiful sweat-slicked face, "…with all my soul."

She smiled at him as he laid his head back on her chest, still panting for breath. She placed a light kiss on his scalp and felt his lips turn into a smile as they both surrendered into an exhausted sleep. Arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed together. Hearts connected.


	20. Not Use to That

**Chapter 20: Not Use to That**

Riddick absent-mindedly nuzzled the soft flesh that was underneath him. He sighed and groggily opened his eyes to see two beautiful tits under his face.

Jack had awakened as she had felt Riddick stir, and let out a soft laugh as she saw his face as he stared almost in confusion at her breasts.

He looked up at her laughing at him through squinted eyes and grunted.

"Hmm…not use to seeing that when I wake up," he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What? You don't like?"

"I didn't say that," he said as he placed a light kiss on each nipple, before sliding up to kiss her with everything he had.

"I love you Riddick."

"I love you too."

He had rolled to her side, arms wrapped tightly around her, thigh thrown over hers, as he nuzzled her cheek. Brushing noses with her, and just being as close to her as possible.

She smiled and then let out a mournful moan.

"I don't want you to leave."

"What? Baby, I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Riddick you have to go to work."

"Nope, I'll call him later…I'm taking the week off." He said through closed eyes.

She smiled and laughed, "You think Jimmy's gonna be happy about that?"

"I don't give a flying fuck what Jimmy feels, I just bought a new home, and I'm gonna spend the first week in it loving you."

She smiled again. "God I wish we could stay like this forever."

He groaned, still half asleep. "Why can't we?"

"Baby, we got 3 transport hovers coming in today, somebody's gotta sign for the stuff."

_Four hovers_, he thought, _just wait baby, you got a surprise coming today._

They laid there holding each other for a few more minutes before Jack started to turn to get up.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Riddick asked while pulling her back in bed.

"Honey, you know I wanna stay here, but I gotta pee!" She laughed,

He grunted, and let her go. He had almost fallen back asleep when the scent of coffee hit his nostrils. He forced himself awake. _What the fuck Jack, you go down to make coffee? I want your ass back in this bed!_ He got up, still buck naked as the day he was born, and went down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What the hell Jack, did I say you could leave?"

"Sorry, I'm hungry." She smiled. "Besides I think I burned some major calories last night and I need my sustenance."

He just chuckled, and shook his head, sitting down on a barstool.

"Geez, babe, you think you could at least put on some shorts or somethin'!"

"What you don't like?" He quipped, throwing her own words back at her.

She didn't miss a beat. "I didn't say that. But you keep runnin' around this house naked and were never going to get anything done," she said with a grin.

"Fine, I'll be right back."


	21. Alive & Kicking

**Chapter 21: Alive and Kicking**

By the time he got back down stairs, wearing a pair of his workout pants, the first hover was pulling up the driveway. Jack had some French toast set out on the counter and Riddick grabbed a piece before heading for the door. Jack had ran up the stairs to put on a pair of pants, knowing if the moving guys saw her in her panties and a tank top Riddick would shit bricks.

Riddick opened the door for the delivery guy, "Hey."

"Hi, Mr. Richards, we have a delivery from "The Stork" for you."

"Yea, umm, first room on the right, up the stairs."

"Yes sir."

The men began moving the pieces in the house, and it hit Riddick exactly what was happening. They were starting a family. He and Jack were together. That dream that he had let disintegrate when Sara died was now alive and kicking. _And we didn't use protection last night, so it might be alive and kicking sooner than imagined,_ he thought.

The nursery set was unloaded and set up in a half-hour, and the two remaining transport hovers, that Jack was aware of, had come within 2 hours after that.

Riddick and Jack had settled on the couch in the library and were watching some old chick-flick about a hooker that falls in love with her client, "Beautiful Woman," or "Pretty Woman" or something like that. Jack had picked it; no way this was Riddick's choice.

He was lying on his back, with her lying on her stomach on top of him, arms wrapped around him, head resting on his chest. She laughed every once in awhile when he would take a deep breath, causing her to rise with his chest, and he found himself sighing more than usual just to make her smile. He was rubbing her back when the signal for the gate on the driveway buzzed, alerting them that someone was coming.

"What the hell, the transports all came today," Jack said sitting up, almost looking scared. Even after all this time Riddick was still a wanted man, and she was still afraid that someday this wonderful life of theirs would come crashing down.

"Maybe one of the ones scheduled for tomorrow came early," he said, trying to calm her. He wanted her excited, not scared shitless.

"Right."

Riddick led the way outside, with Jack in tow. Despite Riddick's reassurances that everything was fine, Jack had still armed herself with 3 shivs, one in her belt, one in her cargo pocket and one in her boot.

The hover driver nodded at Riddick through the windshield, and Riddick pointed towards the barn in back, where the driver headed. Jack looked at Riddick, complete confusion on her face.

"What the fuck?…Riddick what's goin' on?"

He smiled, "Come on." He said walking towards the barn.

She followed him, still a little apprehensive, _what the fuck is he up to._

When they neared the barn, the driver and his two assistants were already out of the hover and the primal screams of an animal could be heard in the cargo hold of the vehicle. Riddick shot a warning look at the driver. _I ordered a horse, not a fucking demon,_ he thought.

"Sir, it's ok, we have him under control, he's just a little…um…scared, and hard to handle at times," the driver said.

_Great, _Riddick thought, _I try to buy her a nice horse and I get a fucking bucking bronco instead._

"Rid…Brandon…what the _fuck_ is going on?!"

He just smiled as the two assistants wrestled a beautiful black stallion out of the back of the hover. The animal was black as coal, had blue eyes, and four white socks reaching halfway up his long legs. He was screaming, rearing, kicking and trying everything to break free of the two men, but when he made eye contact with Jack he immediately dropped onto all four feet and stood quietly staring her down.

The handlers stood shocked, and Riddick stared mouth agape. What the hell just happened?


	22. Eclipse

**Chapter 22: Eclipse**

"Good god…" Jack whispered, staring right back at the beautiful creature.

She started to walk up to the stallion when the handler about jumped in front of her, "Ma'am, I think you should wait, before you…um…approach him." He said still staring at the stallion, wondering what could have come over the beast.

Jack nonchalantly pushed him aside and strode up to the stallion, who was still standing as quite as could be, staring at her, and as she made her way towards him, her let out a soft nicker. She reached up and ran her hands down his long face, staring straight into his blue eyes. They almost glowed against his ebony coat.

"What the fuck…" the hover driver whispered. "It's like she tamed him, by just looking at him!"

"Yea, she tends to have that effect on animals," Riddick said with a smirk, as Jack shot him a smile, the sole person in the group to catch his meaning.

Everyone stood poised for action, waiting for the animal to lash out like it had done previously. But it stood as quietly as Jack ran her hands over its gleaming coat. The animal never broke eye contact, following her as she walked around him.

"Well…um…ma'am here is the paperwork, he needs a name, and to be registered. Most people pick a fancy name for the registration and then a simple nickname to call the animal at home. So if you could just fill this out, we'd be happy to file it for you, or if you want time to think about it, you can mail it in."

"No, I know what I'll name him." She said, again rubbing the stallion between the eyes.

Jack walked over to the hover where the driver had the paperwork spread out on the hood. She read over the documents quickly, and picked up the pen. Registered name: _Hunter-Gratzner._

"Thank you ma'am. Guys, please escort the animal to the barn."

"No," Riddick broke in, "we'll handle it." He said as he walked over the horse, taking the lead line from the handler, as Jack finished the paperwork.

Jack smiled at the driver, "Thank you sir."

"Your welcome ma'am." He replied, still staring at the animal as if it was the devil itself.

The three men quickly got in the hover and left. And Jack walked back over to Riddick and the stallion.

"So, what did you name him?"

"Hunter-Gratzner."

Riddick raised his eyebrow.

"But I'll call him Eclipse." She said.

As soon as she said that the stallion again nickered and nudged Jack's hand that was on his velvet nose.

"Look's like he likes it," Riddick smiled.

Riddick unhooked the lead line, before Jack could even blink.

"Riddick, what the hell are you doing!"

"Relax, this whole place is fenced off, it's not like he could go anywhere…just trust me." He said, staring at the animal.

"Ok…what?"

"Walk towards the barn."

"What?"

"Just walk towards the barn."

Jack took one hesitant step, eyeing Riddick like he was up to something. As soon as she did the stallion took one singular step, and stopped when she did.

Her eyes snapped to the horse. "What the fuck…" She took another step, and again the stallion took one.

Riddick growled, "Interesting."

"Riddick…what's going on?"

"Seems like you got some connection to this beast…say Jack, what is it with you and controlling us wild animals?" he said, placing a hand on the stallion's neck and giving her a smirk.

"Shut up"

She again took a few steps towards the barn, and again the horse met her step for step. Then she broke off into a sprint towards the building and the stallion broke into a canter behind her, sliding to a stop when he reached her standing at the entrance to the barn. Riddick was right behind them.

Jack again walked up to the animal, placing her hands on its beautiful face. "Eclipse…" she whispered. Again the stallion answered with a soft nicker.

She then led him to his stall and gave him some feed and hay for the night, before walking back to Riddick, who was leaning against the doorway.

Without saying a word, she walked up to him and kissed him. Resting her forehead on his, arms wrapped around his thick neck, "Thank you, he's beautiful."

"Anything for you baby," he said wrapping his arms around her. She smiled against the crook of his neck. "Now let's go inside."


	23. Spoil Me Rotten

**Chapter 23: Spoil Me Rotten**

The next couple days Riddick and Jack spent getting to know Eclipse better. Eclipse was hopelessly devoted to Jack and would do anything she asked him to. He had a different relationship with Riddick. Where with Jack he followed her around like a puppy dog, he treated Riddick as an equal. An animal that it was better to have an alliance with than try to fight for dominance.

It took a couple days but the testosterone flowing between the two cooled and Eclipse and Riddick became friends. Eclipse did what Riddick asked, and he was devoted to him also, but not the same way he was to Jack. Jack was clearly his owner. Riddick definitely understood Eclipse's devotion; he'd also do anything for her.

Jack began to teach herself how to ride. Riddick had a fit when she first jumped on Eclipse bareback. He was afraid that she would hurt herself somehow, but when she reminded him that _he _was the one to buy Eclipse for her…and if she wasn't supposed to ride him, what the hell did he get him for? Riddick calmed down. Not because he wanted to…he was still worried…but because he knew Jack was right, and there was no way in hell he was gonna win the fight.

-----------------------------------------

Riddick helped Jack paint the rooms in the house. It all seemed purple and pink to him, but she tried to explain the beautiful hues of blue and grey paint she bought. They moved the furniture around trying to find the placements they liked, and by Thursday they had things the way they wanted them.

-----------------------------------------

Whatever time wasn't spent outside with Eclipse or inside working on the house, they spent in each other's arms. Riddick loved learning everything Jack liked. He hadn't let himself become this attached to anyone since Sara.

One night the memories overtook him and he bawled in Jack's arms. Without asking she knew exactly what was wrong and she held him until he fell asleep. He hated letting her see him weak like that, but part of him knew she understood.

She didn't think of him as weak, if anything he was stronger in her eyes. She knew the toll emotions and memories could take, millions times more than any physical damage, and that made her love him even more, the fact that he was willing to dredge up the memories she knew hurt him so much.

-----------------------------------------

Sunday morning rolled around sooner than expected. Riddick awoke around 5 am and almost panicked when he realized Jack wasn't in bed with him. He got out of bed grabbed his shiv and was about to run down the stairs when he spotted her sitting on their balcony, watching the sunrise, through the cool, fog-filled morning.

He quietly opened the glass door and walked out, standing behind her chair. She had a steaming coffee in her hands and she smiled when he bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Hey," she whispered, for no reason except it felt wrong to break the silence.

"Hey baby."

He walked around to the side of her and tugged on her elbow, without asking she stood up, allowing him to take her place in the chaise lounge, and then, she reclined back onto his steel chest, as he wrapped his massive arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, cheek pressed to hers.

Eclipse was contentedly munching on the green grass in the pasture behind the house, and they watched him as he ate. The entire place was enveloped in a cool fog, draping everything in a sort of misty blanket. With the sweet smell of magnolias drifting through the air, they watched the soft orange glow of the sunrise drift over the horizon. Riddick sighed and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek.

"Baby…"

"Yea…"

"I love you."

She smiled and turned her head to look into his quicksilver eyes. "I love you too." She said kissing him.

She put her coffee down and twisted slightly so she could rest her head on his beautiful chest and wrap her arms around him.

"You know you spoiled me," she said.

He grunted, "How so?"

"Being here all week, and now come tomorrow you're going back to work, and I'm gonna be here all alone." She smirked, looking up at him.

"Eclipse will be here."

"You know that's not the same." She said playfully slapping his chest.

He smiled, "I know. You think it's gonna be easy for me? I spent the last week in paradise, holding the woman of my dreams and now I get to go back to a shipping yard full of sweaty fat guys."

That made her laugh. "Shut up."

He laughed and pulled her closer. This was paradise.


	24. Rian Jason Riddick

**Chapter 24: Rian Jason Riddick**

The next month seemed to fly by in a blur. Jack was riding Eclipse everyday, taking trail rides across the rolling hills that were now her home. When Riddick's schedule allowed, they'd ride double, Eclipse more than happy to take them wherever they wanted.

Riddick had beefed up the security on the house. Making it a complete fortress. Nothing was getting to his Jack. If a squirrel so much as brushed against the fence, Riddick knew about it. And the house was worse. Video of anything that even moved, let alone touched the house, was instantly sent to a hand-held computer that Riddick kept with him.

------------------------------------

One day after Riddick went to work Jack went out to ride Eclipse. But when she went to jump on he sidestepped, and wouldn't allow her to board him. She couldn't understand the sudden change in temperament; Eclipse _always_ did what she asked. She was just about to yell at him when he softly nickered and bumped her belly with his nose, staring into her eyes. She knew something was up.

"What is it boy?"

He again nickered and nudged her stomach.

She placed her hands over her abdomen, and looked at Eclipse with confusion. And then it clicked. Her eyes widened and she quickly kissed Eclipse on his velvet nose, and ran to the garage, jumped in her hover and sped off.

------------------------------------

When Riddick got home it was just starting to get dark, and it was raining. He made his way into the house, wanting to curl up in Jack's arms. It had been a long day and he just wanted to see her.

There was dinner set out in the kitchen, but she wasn't there, he figured she might be in the tub, so he made his way up the stairs into their bedroom. She wasn't there either.

Dread began to set in. As lightening and thunder crashed outside, he grabbed his shiv and ripped off his goggles.

"Jack?"

No answer.

"JACK?!"

No answer.

He leapt off the second story and down into the entry hall, he was about to run out the front door when another lightening bolt crashed in the distance, flooding everything in light. And he caught a glimpse of a figure in the back of the house. It was Jack. Riddick could make out the form of Eclipse standing to her side; head hung low in the rain.

She had her arms wrapped around herself, and she was drenched to the core. She stood in the middle of the yard, staring at the play of the lightening bolts across the sky, blinking away the rain.

Riddick pocketed his shiv and walked up behind her, his black tank top now plastered to his sculpted body due to the rainfall. As he reached her he wrapped his warm arms around her.

"You scared the shit outta me baby."

"Sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to scare ya."

"Why you out here in the rain?"

She looked down at the ground smiling, and took his large hand in hers, sliding it to her belly and flattening his palm against it. She then looked up at him smiling.

"What?"

She just giggled and again pushed on his hand. He was staring at her, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What?!…wait…oh shit…"

She laughed again. "Is that a good or bad 'oh shit'?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea. Eclipse wouldn't let me ride him today, and he kept nudging my belly. It finally clicked and I went to the doctor. You're going to be a daddy baby."

Riddick walked around in front of her and dropped to his knees, slowly peeling the wet shirt up away from her stomach and placed a kiss there.

He then stood again. "God, baby…I just…wow."

She laughed. "It's a little boy."

He beamed. He was going to have a son. He was going to have a fucking son!

He was rubbing his large hands over her still flat stomach, staring at amazement, knowing that somewhere beneath her flesh, their son was growing.

"What do you think about the name Rian Jason Riddick?" she asked.

He looked at her, "It's perfect."

He kissed her, rain still pelting their bodies and he pressed her to him. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers. He sighed, "It's actually going to be Rian Jason _Richards_." He said, grief lacing his words.

"Baby, he's a Riddick and always will be." She said running her hand over his stubbled cheek.

"You know we can't use that name. Just like you can never be Jacqueline Audrey Riddick."

"You want me to be a Riddick?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I?"

"Babe, you never asked…I mean…we talked about family…but never…marriage."

"I'd love to make it official, but we can't just walk into the courthouse, "Hi, I'm Richard B. Riddick and I would like a marriage license.'"

"No, but you can walk in as Brandon R. Richards."

"Exactly…that's not me. I don't want you…or him…to be a Richards…I want you to be a Riddick."

"Baby, I want to marry you…you're my life. I know we can't _legally _be Riddicks, but you know in your heart that we are."

He sighed, and looked into her green eyes. They seemed to glow in the dying light of the day. God, he loved her.

_She's right. She's always right. We could get married…but according to all the papers she'd be a Richards…not Riddick._

She seemed to read his thoughts as they flashed across his silver eyes. "Baby, to us…" She said, placing his hand on her stomach, "We'll always be Riddicks."

He stared at her. She was so amazing. She was what made him want to live each day.

"Ok," he whispered. He again dropped to his knees, "Will you marry me?"

Hot tears mingled with the cool rain streaming down her cheeks. "Of course I'll marry you." She said, dropping to her own knees and kissing him when she got there.

She stared at his face; nothing was more beautiful in that moment. He opened his eyes and looked at her stomach.

"Hey Rian baby…looks like Daddy's gonna finally take the plunge." He said laughing. Jack laughed with him, and then realized more than rain was running down Riddick's face. She placed a light kiss on his cheek, kissing away a tear. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, amazed at how much she had changed him…how far she had taken him on the road to redemption. Again breaking the kiss and rubbing her stomach.

"Let's go get some rest Daddy." She whispered.

He smiled at her, "Ok."


	25. Baby Talk

**Chapter 25: Baby Talk**

Months passed. Riddick was completely lost. He had no idea how to act around Jack now that she was slowly changing. He stomach had slowly rounded and Riddick couldn't help but think it was cute.

He was scared at first too, as far as being intimate with her; he didn't want to hurt the baby. Jack had assured him it was ok, right up towards the end of the pregnancy but Riddick still held back, tried to be as gentle as possible, despite Jack's claims that she wasn't a porcelain doll.

-----------------------------------

One night Riddick was sleeping soundly with a hand resting on Jack's stomach, face nestled in her soft neck, when something jolted him awake. He wasn't sure what it was so he laid there silently waiting. When he felt something move inside Jack. He jerked up, snatching away his hand from her belly and staring at the round bulge. He tentatively placed his hand back on her stomach only to feel the baby kick again.

_Holy shit!_

A wide grin spread across his face. He had felt his son. He slid down the bed, placing both hands on her stomach. She groaned and turned slightly, causing him to look up at her, he thought he had awakened her but realized it was because of the disturbance within her. He scowled wondering if she was in pain. He then dropped his gaze and stared at her belly. His deep gravelly voice broke through the black silence.

"Hey baby. Hey Rian. You gotta stop kicking mommy…she needs her rest."

He heard a soft laugh and again looked up, this time locking gaze with Jack's beautiful open green eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"He stopped."

"What?"

"He stopped kicking…now let's hope he listens that well once he's born," she smiled.

He laughed and dropped his head, placing a kiss on her stomach, and then sliding back up her side to kiss her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really…it's just…weird."

He grunted.

"That was cute you know."

He scowled at her, "What?"

"You talking to him."

He huffed and rolled unto his back, one hand behind his head, and one resting on his washboard abs.

"What? You pissed 'cause you're cute? Get the fuck over it." She joked.

He turned his head and looked at her.

"He's just like you you know. Rambunctious, violent, strong as hell, and he likes fighting with me."

He just laughed at turned back over kissing her again and placing a large caramel hand on her stomach.

"I love you. And I love _you._" He said, looking at her stomach.

She cradled his face in her cream-colored hands. "I love you too, and so does _he_." She laughed, placing a kiss on his full lips.

He smiled again and snuggled up against her again, burying his face in her neck. She placed a kiss on his smooth scalp and they once again fell into sleep.


	26. Protect Them

**Chapter 26: Protect Them**

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!!! RIDDICK!!!!"

He stared pale-faced sitting next to his wife in the delivery room. She had his hand clutched in hers so tight it was actually hurting him. If he had known she'd go through this much pain he would have slapped her when she said she wanted a family.

"FUCK!!!!" 

Her contractions were coming close together now and any minute she was gonna have to push.

"Baby it's ok, I know it hurts…"

"You don't fucking know shit you motherfucker! Next kid we have _you're_ poppin' out…kay?!!"

She laid her head back down on the table as the contraction slowly subsided, promising only more pain with the next. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Richie…I didn't mean to bite your head off…it just fucking hurts."

"It's alright babe. I probably deserve it." He smiled.

"No you don't. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Shit…."

Another contraction ripped through her body and Riddick moved to sit behind her, with his arms stretched out on either side of her, giving her something to hold onto.

He softly purred in her ear.

"I love you baby…more than anything…I'd take the pain away if I could."

"I know…sweetie…god…fuck…I love you." She said, completely out of breath.

Doctor Grant moved to sit between Jack's legs. "Alright Mrs. Richards next contraction I'm going to have to ask you to push."

"Okay." She said, tears forming in her eyes. She whispered to Riddick, "Baby…I know it's kinda late for this but…I'm scared."

"So am I."

She offered a light smile, gazing up at him. He had his contacts in and all she wished was that she could be staring into those familiar silver orbs.

He gave her a wink accompanied my that damn adorable smirk of his, and when he heard her slight intake of breath, signaling the next contraction, he lowered his head next to hers, kissing her lightly on the cheek. He whispered so low that only Jack could hear him. "You have my soul."

She shut her eyes against the oncoming pain, and wrapped her arm around his head, pressing her cheek against his. "And you have mine."

She slammed her hand back down on Riddick's forearm as the pain lanced through her.

"Push Mrs. Richards, as hard as you can."

"ARGHHHHH!!!! FUCK!"

Riddick was grinding his teeth; he'd do anything to help her…and he was never more scared in his life.

"Okay, Mrs. Richards, I can see little Rian's head, the next contraction should do it." Dr. Grant said with a smile, trying to reassure her.

She took a sharp intake of breath and nodded slightly.

Riddick kissed her cheek again. "You amaze me." No matter what happened after this, Jack was the strongest person in the universe in his eyes. He was so proud of her. And he knew that if he were in her place…he wouldn't be able to handle it.

She smiled and then her face contorted as the next contraction came.

Riddick crooned in her ear. "_I feel for the light, Your glory was lost that night, And no mind can't get me right, And now I'm praying that you'll find me out, Stone, stone has pulled me down, But my faith has got me bound, To your grey blue eyes_."

She smiled remembering their song and gave one last push as she felt a pain so indescribable, and then a weird feeling of something being forced out of her body.

She fell limp in Riddick's arms, as they heard the first cry on their son.

"Is that him?" Riddick asked, staring across the room as a nurse cleaned Rian.

"Yeah baby, that's him." Jack whispered, trying to steady her breathing.

The nurse walked back over, carrying Rian, swaddled in a light blue blanket. When she went to give him to Jack, she shook her head.

"Hand him to him." she said, motioning towards Riddick.

Riddick snapped his eyes to Jack. A slight wave of fear passing over him, he had never held a baby before.

She smiled at him. "It's ok baby."

He nodded as the nurse handed his son to him. He looked so tiny cradled in Riddick's massive arms and hands. And without him realizing it, tears began to run down Riddick's face.

Jack tenderly reached up and wiped them away.

The nurse and doctor finished cleaning Jack up, congratulated them on their son and left the new family by themselves.

"God, Jack…he's so fucking beautiful."

"He looks like his Daddy," she said with a smile.

He leaned down kissing her, "I love you so much."

"I know."

Riddick was speechless. I love you just didn't cut it. What he was feeling was beyond words. Jack was his life. But now there was another presence in his heart. His son. He had a fucking son. Tears flowed freely, and Riddick didn't give a damn. This was all he ever wanted. He had Jack, and he had Rian.

_God, if you're listening. I know you probably gave up on me a long time ago. I know I strayed from your path, and to tell you the truth I'm not sure I could ever go back. But please, if anything ever happens, take my life not theirs. They don't deserve to suffer just because they love me. I know I don't deserve an angel like Jack. But please don't punish me by hurting her. She deserves life. And Rian. I know you're all knowing, so I know you know how much I love him. Please just protect him, don't let him be hurt because he's my son. Please, just protect them._

"Riddick?"

"Yea baby?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea…I'm perfect." He smiled kissing her again and handing her the infant. Rubbing his hands over her cheeks and forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
